Cat Problems
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: Raven is having...cat problems and only her aunt can help her. She developes a split personality that has a crush on BB. RAExBB STARxROB CWxCY COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A girl with black leather pants, bra, black high heels, long black leather gloves that reached up to her elbows, and a black mask (that covered half her face and had two black cat ears) sat cat-like on the edge of the roof of an old abandoned building. She watched the city beneath her like her kingdom as her nightly walks on the roofs of the buildings in the city went unnoticed by the unsuspecting citizens of Jump City. Her skin was brown and she wore red lip stick and black eye liner around her abnormal purple colored cat eyes. She ran along the roofs and stopped when she reached the edge of the bay where you could see Titans Tower.

**In Titans Tower**

"Movie night!" BB exclaimed happily. "I'll go get Rae!" He hopped up from the couch.

The other titans sat on the couch and waited.

"Raven!" He knocked on the door. "Come on Rae; it's movie night!" He couldn't hear any noise from inside her room so he opened the door. "Rae?" He peeked in but saw no one was there. Lightning flashed in the window from the storm and he saw a person on the window sill.

The person was shocked and jumped out of the window at the next strike of lightning.

"Wait!" He ran over to the window and saw the cat girl running. "What the…" He scratched his head. _Did she kidnap Raven?_ At that thought he transformed into a raven and flew after the stranger.

She ran into a cave that Beast Boy hadn't seen on the small island.

The changeling turned into a fly and flew in closer to see what she was doing. He got a good look at her uniform and blushed. The green fly also noticed she had purple eyes like Raven.

The girl jumped up on a high rock and curled up like a cat and fell asleep.

After a while BB feel asleep.

The girl sat up and went over to him (since he went back to his human form by accident when he feel asleep) and sniffed him. She then picked him up and took him to his room and laid him on his bed. She curled up beside him and fell asleep for real then.

**Next Morning**

Raven woke up and saw she was sleeping beside the grass stain. _Oh my god! I didn't…._ She looked down and saw the clothes she was wearing and blushed. Without waking him she ran out of the room and into her room and changed.

Beast Boy woke up and noticed he was on his bed. "Guess I was just dreaming." He felt the space beside him was warm and frowned, "Who…?"

**Breakfast**

The green titan walked into the main room.

"DUDE! Where were you last night! You went to go get Raven and then you don't come back at all!" Cy complained.

"Really?" He tilted his head.

Raven gave him the "you idiot" look and then returned to reading her book.

Robin gave him a serious look, "Are you feeling alright?"

Beast Boy laughed nervously, "Sorry guys; I'm alright, really."_What happened last night?_


	2. Cat Problems

**Dedicated to:**

**purpleeyednekoyoukai**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**purpleeyednekoyoukai**

**Agent of the Divine One  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Cat Problems**

I was born into a world you most likely won't understand. I have the devil himself as my father (Trigon), I have a human mother from Azerath (Arella), I have a cousin that's a vampire (Sasha), a half angel for a sister (Dove), an inu hanyou for a brother (Inu Yasha), and an aunt that's the original Catwomen (Patience), who lives in New York, New York, and an uncle that's a werewolf (Koga). And me? I'm a half demon, half human spon with a little bit of cat blood from my mother. I live in Jump City on Earth, where I try to be a super hero and help the world………For I want to make up for the one day that I'll help destroy it.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Who am I? I'm Spider Man! **(sorry, sorry I just couldn't help myself. Okay, let me start over)**

Who am I? I'm Raven Roth. Raven sat on the edge of a roof downtown.

_When there's trouble you know who to call_

_Teen Titans_

_From their tower they can see it all_

_Teen Titans_

_When does evil only attacks_

_You can risk, knowing they got your back_

_Cause when the world hears heroes of patrol_

_Teen Titans_

_Go_

_With their super powers, they unite_

_Teen titans_

_Never met a villain they did liked_

_Teen titans_

_They got the bad guys on the run_

_They never stop till the job gets done_

_Cause when the world hears heroes of patrol_

_Teen Titans_

_Go_

_Teen Titans_

_Go_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_Go_

_Teen Titans_

**Normal Povo**

While the other titans raced to a robbery, Raven (dressed in her other uniform that was rather revealing since there was only the leather bra for a top) ran along the roof tops to get there first. "Hello there," Raven started, smiling happily.

The guy pointed a gun at her.

"You know, you really shouldn't play with guns." She said playfully with a smile.

The titans arrived to see the robbers shoot at her, making it impossible to see through the dust when the bullets hit the wall.

"Hold it!" Robin said.

They stopped shooting and turned around.

Suddenly a whip came out of no where and knocked the guns out of their hands, "Amateurs."

BB looked shocked and blushed while Robin looked really red.

"Hand over the bag like a good little boy."

They handed over the bags and split.

Starfire and Cyborg chased them.

Raven looked over at them and smirked at BB, shaking her index finger at him, "For a super hero you sure can't stay awake during a stake out."

"You," he started, "Who are you?"

"Just hand over the money," Robin said nicely.

"I think I'll keep this for my expenses," she winked at them and ran into the alley.

Robin and BB followed but it seemed she had disappeared.

"I know where she's going!" BB led Robin to the cave and they hid.

Raven walked into the entrance. She stopped, smiling and shaking her head, "Do you honestly think I'm this stupid? I'm disappointed in both of you."

They ran out of their hiding place.

"Who are you!" The Boy Wonder yelled.

She walked toward Beast Boy and smiled as his blush grew with each step she took toward him. She stopped right in front of him and stared him straight in the eyes.

The green boy blinked, noticing there was something vaguely familiar about them, "Do I know you?"

She titled her head in a sly smile, "I wouldn't say you know, know me. If you did then we wouldn't be having this conver," she purred, "sation would we?" She turned to Robin and threw the money at him. Then started walking away. She turned back and winked at BB before she left, "I just adore cats, Garfield."

He blushed darkly, "What the heck is going one! Who is she!"

**Next Morning**

The others had gotten to her about why she hadn't been there the night before and her excuse was she wasn't feeling well because of woman problems. At this the guys had left the subject alone immediately while Star pressed on what she was talking about. "Why don't you ask Robin?" She tried to keep a straight face as Star flew over to Robin and he flushed. Raven went over and took three cans of tuna and started eating right out of the cans.

The guys assumed it was because of 'you know' so they didn't comment on this.

Rae went over to the window and started mediating.

_Last night was so fun, especially since BB was there! Happy laughed._

_What happened! Raven yelled._

_Major flirting, Love said with hearts in her eyes._

_WHAT!_

_Flirting, God are you death? Rude sneered._

_Raven this is getting serious. It has never happened two nights in a row before. Knowledge informed her. If this keeps up then you might split the entire year._

_You gotta be kidding me. _

_Hello, four eyes probably only knows the meaning of the word, Rude commented._

_Why not just tell the others? Brave asked._

_They'll hate us! Timid cried._

_Or be extremely jealous, Rude added, snorting._

_How am I supposed to stop it?_

_Why don't you call aunt Patience? Knowledge suggested. She is the Catwomen in New York. Perhaps she had the same troubles?_

_She isn't half demon though._

_No, but you aren't having demon problems. You are having cat problems._

_Happy giggled, "Cat problems."_

_Rude rolled her eyes and huffed._

Raven stood up and went to get her cell phone that none of the other titans knew she had.

Beast Boy's ears perked up as he heard her get up to leave the room. Though he was playing video games at the moment with Cy he was more worried about Raven. Sure there was nothing he could do to help with her… _women problems_…but surely he could still be nice and ask if she needed anything.

"Boo-ya!" Cyborg cheered. "In your face, you grass stain!" He turned to see the changeling was gone. "Huh?"

The green boy came to the goth's door and heard the dialing of a phone. He frowned in confusion as he listened in.

"_Hello," a women's voice came from the phone._

"Patience?" Raven said.

"_Raven? Is that you?"_

"Yes, it's me," she answered nervously.

"_What's wrong? You sound nervous."_

"I'm having…problems." Rae bit her lower lip.

"_What kind of problems?"_

"Cat problems…"

"… _How long has it been happening and how often?"_

BB was extremely interested now. _Cat problems?_ The conversation didn't make any sense to him. He transformed into a fly and entered her room, watching her. _Where did she get a cell phone?_

"It was only once a month but now it's happened two days in a row." Raven looked really worried.

"_How did your friends take it?"_

"…." She stared at the floor.

"_You didn't tell them?"_

"No." She frowned.

_The girl sighed. "Raven, the only advice I can give you is to embrace it."_

"Embrace it! I'm trying to get rid of it!" She paced her room back and forth, frustrated.

"_Look, whether you like it or not, it's a part of you. You can't get rid of this anymore than you can change who your parents are."_

"I know. Could you come to Jump City and help me _embrace_ it though?"

"_Sure, where should I meet you?"_

"Well there's a cave on the island. I'm sure you could sniff it out and find me."

_She knows about that cave? Wait, does Raven know something about this Cat girl?_ Beast Boy thought.

"_Ok, I'll be there by tomorrow night."_

Raven shut her cell phone and put it on the charger, sighing, "As if it wasn't bad enough with women problems."


	3. Siblings Come to Town

**Dedicated to:**

**LavenderButterfly**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**LavenderButterfly**

**OceanLeviathan**

**AureliusXsoul**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Siblings Come to Town**

It was night and they hadn't had an alarm go off all day until….

Beep, beep, beep!

_Damn_. Raven cursed as the rest of the titans ran to the crime scene.

"Hey, Rae, you coming?" The changeling asked.

She could fell her instincts starting to get stronger and tried to force them down. "Nope." _Can't risk it._

He left after shooting her a worried glance.

Raven went down to the cave and saw her aunt. She looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Raven," Patience was dressed normally, not in her Catwomen out fit. She rushed to her niece. "Let it go. Let it out. The more you use it, the more you'll be able to control it."

She nodded and passed out as her skin changed color. Then her purple eyes snapped open.

**With the Titans**

It was merely a normal bank robber so it didn't take long but as soon as they came back and entered the main room, they froze.

Robin, Cy, and BB went red.

Two women where on the couch with cans of open tuna and glasses of milk in front of them.

"Train, game, prank," they both said instead of rock, paper, scissors.

"Damn," the younger girl cursed. "You won again," she smiled as she chugged a glass of milk and licked her lips.

"You aren't complaining too much," the older one smiled back.

"Well I'm not tired and you said we had to stay here," she pouted leaning back. "Plus they're back so we don't have to play anymore."

The two looked at the titans as they stared back.

"Wait, there are two of you?" Robin asked, still red but it started to go away.

"I'm visiting," the woman raised her hand. "Just came to check up on her."

"You make it sound like I get in a lot of trouble or something." The other complained.

"Uh, where's Raven?" BB asked, blushing.

"Yeah, where is she?" Cy asked, looking around.

Cat girl smiled. "Oh, she won't be back for a while. Let's just say she's out for the night."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked suspiciously, thankful that she wasn't flirty like before.

"We're so rude," Patience tried to change the subject. "I'm Catwomen and this is…"

"Uh…How 'bout ... Cat Girl?" She smiled.

The Titans sweat dropped.

"Are you new at this or something?" Cyborg asked, trying not to look at Catwomen and her outfit

"You could say that," Cat Girl grinned. She took one step toward the still blushing green teen. "Hi, Beast Boy," she fluttered her eyelashes in a flirty manner.

His blush darkened.

"Cat Girl!" Catwomen shouted.

"What?" She whined like a little kid and stared at her pouting. "I didn't do anything."

"Keep yourself under control!" She scolded her.

"You aren't my mother!" Cat Girl frowned, folding her arms.

"No but I'm pretty damn close so go calm yourself." Catwomen pointed to the corner of the room.

Cat Girl slouched as she put herself in the corner, murmuring under her breath.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked, staring off at the girl.

"She doesn't have complete control yet. It's actually weird for me to see her flirt and wear _that_." She stared at her niece and sighed.

"Control of what?" Starfire asked, tilting her head.

"Let's just say it's like she had a split personality."

"Whoa," BB and Cy spoke.

"So what's her other personality like?" Robin asked, seriously.

"You wouldn't like her. She's weird," the girl in the corner shivered.

Catwomen glared at her, "You do know you are insulting yourself, right?"

"So, I wish I could just get rid of her. It's not like anyone would miss her," she turned to face her aunt.

"What about Arella, Sasha, Dove, Inu Yasha, me? Your friends for crying out loud!"

She rolled her eyes, "Friends? They'd like me better this way."

"When I told you to embrace it I meant embrace _all_ of it. Be one person, not two."

Beast Boy froze. _Embrace? Wasn't she the one Raven was talking to on the phone? _"Catwomen, how do you know Raven?"

Both Cat Women froze.

"What do you mean?" Catwomen asked, nervously.

Cat girl grimaced, "Oh that wasn't obvious." She blinked and everything seemed out of focus. "Suddenly I don't feel too good." She fainted and her skin color started to fade away.

The titans made a move to go help her but Catwomen motioned for them to stay back.

"Just leave the room please."

They nodded and left the room.

Robin stopped for a moment, "You will explain what you two are doing here later?"

She nodded and the Boy Wonder left.

BB was the only one who had stayed outside the door, listening.

Raven moaned as her skin became its usual gray. "I have a killer headache." She sat up.

"You had quite a night Raven. You changed back earlier." Patience offered her a hand and helped her up.

"Really?" She said in a monotone voice. "How long before I can control this?" Raven yawned.

"Depends on how long it takes you to embrace it. Tomorrow I want you to try to change before nightfall."

"Why?" Rae finally looked up.

"Because in order for you to embrace it you have to be able to change when you want to and if you can master changing into that than it will only be a matter of time before you have the control to change back. You just need to find the trigger to both ways."

"Fine but you didn't tell…"

"No, Raven. You have to tell them." Patience shook her head.

"Thanks."

**A Few Days Later**

Though Robin was very suspicious, he agreed to let Catwomen and Cat Girl stay.

The titans noticed they never saw Raven at night and never saw Cat Girl during the day.

Catwomen said her other personality was in control during the day and she'd probably be out in the city without her costume on.

Starfire wanted to introduce Raven to Cat Girl **(like that could be pulled off)** but Rae simply said they had met in the hallway one night.

Beast Boy was almost sure Raven was Cat Girl but had never worked up the courage to ask her.

Raven knew she'd have to try to pull off getting a scene that looked like Cat Girl and her were in the same room. She thought that would take a lot of attention off of her. Through the last few days, she had slowly started to gain control and the titans saw less and less of Cat Girl.

Patience would tell her about how her alter ego would flirt with BB and Rae would turn red, denying she had feelings for him.

Cyborg walked into the main room that morning, "Morning!"

Everyone greeted him with a simply nod, causing him to sigh. Well, almost everyone.

"Good morning Cyborg," Catwomen smiled at him, flirting.

His face turned red, "Hi."

Raven looked over her book at her aunt and smirked. _Those two would make a good couple._ She rolled her eyes. _Great, now I have to deal with them along with Robin and Starfire._ Her eyes went back to her book.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire smiled, joyfully.

The goth moaned. _No one and I repeat no one should be that happy this early._

The orange girl spotted Robin reading the newspaper on the table and flew over to him, "Hello friend Robin."

"Hey Star," he smiled at her, putting down the newspaper.

After the clock struck eleven, the dark titan predicted heavy annoyance coming very, very soon.

Cyborg was cooking lunch now as the green annoyance himself walked in sleepily.

Rae took it as her signal to leave. After all, she still had to figure out how to be in two places at once. She walked past Catwomen who was flirting again and whispered to her as she walked by, "Keep yourself under control." She smirked.

Patience blushed.

The changeling took interest in this, "What'd she say?" He asked Catwomen whose face just darkened. The green titan glanced at Raven to see the tiniest smile. He rubbed his eyes and the smile was gone as she left the room. The smell of meat hit his nose. "Dude!" BB turned to Cyborg.

Raven was aware at him seeing her smile and put up a dead panned expression.

_He looks so cute when he's sleepy._

_I don't know why you like him so much._ Raven replied to Cat Girl.

The two of them chatted a lot now. When Cat Girl was in control Raven was aware what was going on and tried to stop her from flirting with the green boy. They got along well though they were still arguing over Beast Boy.

_Come on Raven. Don't tell me you don't think he looks cute. She teased._

_I never said I didn't think he was cute. I just said I couldn't believe why you like him. Thinking someone is cute doesn't mean you like them._

_Naw, of course not. But you do know that in Knowledge's library you have a whole book section dedicated to him. You have book about his eyes, how nice and thoughtful he is, how funny his jokes are, and so on._

…

_So I guess you didn't know about that, did you?_

…

_Come on Rae, we all know you like him. Not that I could blame you but you should at least make an attempt to flirt with him or be nicer to him._

_Do you think you could help me with my plan about us being in the same room?_

_Hm, sure! Why not?_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Raven entered the main room quickly.

"Trouble!" Robin announced, "Titans go!"

The titans and Catwomen ran to the center of the city where they found a girl that resembled Catwomen but she had grey skin. Her eyes were light blue and her long hair was dark brown like Catwomen. She looked to be around twelve years old.

"Sasha," both Catwomen and Raven said at the same time.

Sasha looked at them and sweat dropped, "Hehe, sorry about scaring people but I wasn't sure if Mother was here or not."

Robin looked to the two for explanations.

"Sasha is my daughter," Catwomen explained. "My husband died before she was even born." She said sadly.

"Um, I went to school with Sasha for a while," Raven said.

Sasha flew over to them and gave them both hugs, "I missed you Rae. You know you are rather irresponsible?"

The titans were shocked to hear this.

"Oh, no," BB said nervously.

Catwomen smiled and shook her head.

"_I'm_ irresponsible?" Raven raised a brow. "_You're_ the one who causes trouble and then I _always_ have to clean it up."

"Yeah but that's no excuse for leaving Inu Yasha and Dove alone." Sasha frowned.

"They can take care of themselves! Inu Yasha's ten and Dove's three!" she shouted.

"So? I'm tired of them fighting so I brought them both here so you can take care of them."

Raven's eyes widened. "You WHAT! Where are they!"

Catwomen coughed to get her nieces attention and pointed at two people on top of the roof fighting.

The titans looked to see two teens.

A boy with long silver hair in a low pony tail and a backwards blue and red cap. His eyes were an unusual amber and he had claws and fangs. Underneath his hat were two cute dog ears. He wore a red sleeveless muscle shirt and some blue jeans but no shoes.

The girl had snow white hair reaching her shoulders and crème colored skin with light blue eyes. She wore a white long dress that reached her ankles and the top of her light blue sandals.

Raven groaned as she used her powers to bring the two down to them.

"Come on girly! I bet the only reason we came here was so Sasha could give you a makeover! Lord knows, you need one!" The boy shouted at the girl.

"Girly? Well considering you have long hair like a girl I'd say you're as girly as me, especially when you scream!" She shouted back.

"Are you saying I scream like a girl!"

"No, that would be an insult to me! You scream like a little four year old girl!"

"I..."

They both noticed themselves surrounded by black energy and saw an annoyed Raven.

"Inu Yasha, must you always start a fight with her?" She groaned.

"But I thought you said Inu Yasha was ten?" BB asked curiously.

Catwomen spoke, "He is ten; ten hundred years old and Dove is three hundred."

Sasha smiled, "Well I'll be going now. I heard a werewolf was seen not too far from here."

"Bye Sasha!" Inu Yasha, Dove, and Rae waved goodbye.

"A werewolf?" The boy titans wondered out loud.

"She's looking for our uncle Koga. He's a werewolf," Inu Yasha explained.

"Cool," the changeling said.

Raven rolled her eyes, smiling inwardly.

"So we're gonna live with you sis?" Dove asked.

"They're your siblings?" Cyborg asked, shocked.

"You guys look nothing alike!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Different fathers," Inu Yasha shrugged. "Dove's father was an angel and my father was a dog demon."

"And your mother?" Star asked.

"Human," Raven answered. "When she mated with Inu Yasha's father it gave her the ability to live as long as he could."

"So how old does that make you Raven?" Robin asked seriously.

"One hundred six years old." She bit her lip.

The titans all went quiet.

"Translation - she's a teenager in maturity and will be until she gets to be my age. Then she'll be turning into an adult." The hanyou **(1/2 dog demon)** said.

"So technically, you're acting immature for your age since you act like a teen?" Raven smirked.

"Right," he grinned before pouting. "Hey, I'm still turning into an adult!"

"Right," Dove rolled her eyes playfully. "It's gonna take him another thousand years to make the transition," she whispered to the dark titan who nodded.

"Hey," Inu Yasha frowned, "I heard that!"


	4. New Titans & Cat Girl’s Identity

**Dedicated to: ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**addicted2danny**** - explains why she's so smart, hehe**

**Agent of the Divine One - Thanks**

**LavenderButterfly - the older you are, the wiser you become. Of course her brother's just a smart-ass, hehe**

**A Saphire Rose**** - glad you like it cause it took a while to come up with family history and stuff**

**OceanLeviathan**** - yup  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**New Titans & Cat Girl's Identity**

Cat Girl walked into the main room to see her brother and sister. Though the titans didn't know it was Raven, Inu Yasha could tell because of her scent and Dove because she could sense it.

"Cat Girl, you haven't been coming out very often," Robin walked up to her. "Why?"

Cat Girl sweat dropped as she muttered, "Soon I'll be gone, too."

_I'll let you out sometimes! Raven frowned. I'm not going to keep you in forever._

Beast Boy and Inu Yasha heard it because of their sensitive ears.

"What do you mean? She's out of her room all the time. All she did was change her cloths and well…looks," the dog demon stared at her. "Why the hell are you wearing that anyway?"

"None of your business Inu!" Cat Girl growled, catching all the titans off guard. Usually she was always happy and pleasant, never angry.

_Hey, you're supposed to be my good side! Raven told her._

"You two know each other?" Cyborg asked.

Catwomen laughed nervously, "Can I see you and Dove outside for a moment?" She asked Inu Yasha.

Dove shrugged and followed her brother.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I know them."

_Raven sweat dropped. Mood swings much?_

BB sweat dropped. _Mood swings, much?_

"I know them from…um…when I first met Catwomen!" Cat Girl grinned.

_Ooooh, nice save. Raven thought sarcastically._

_Thanks, Cat Girl thought back._

"Why didn't you know Raven already then?" Robin asked, suspiciously.

Cat Girl's smile faded as she was stunned, "Um, she must've been with you guys when I met them."

Unfortunately for Raven, Robin was catching on that something wasn't quite right with Cat Girl.

"Hey, why don't you make Dove and Inu Yasha Teen Titans since they are related and then we can have a party to celebrate?" She smiled, trying to switch the subject.

_I am NOT going to a party! Raven shouted._

"Heh, deal with it," she accidentally replied out loud.

"Did you say something friend Cat Girl?" Starfire asked as she was already starting to plan the party, making the decision for the Boy Wonder.

"No," Cat Girl said quickly.

Star didn't notice as she turned back to planning the party.

The green titan was staring at her. "Hey Cat Girl, can I talk to you?"

At hearing this her smile widened and her eyes sparkled.

_Don't even think about it, Rae frowned._

_I never do, Cat Girl laughed mentally._ She followed Beast Boy into the hallway.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"What are you talking about? I'm Cat Girl," she smiled seductively as she moved closer to him.

_CAT GIRL! Raven growled._

BB backed against the wall, blushing, "Stop."

She let her finger trace down his chest, "We both know you really don't want me to."

_LEAVE HIM ALONE!_

His blush darkened as he grabbed her hand, "Don't. I'm in love with someone else."

Cat Girl frowned but then smirked, "I think I know who."

_Don't you…_

She moved closer to his ear, "It's Raven."

"How do you…?" He asked shocked.

"You don't want me instead?" She asked, tilting her head.

Beast Boy shook his head, "I love Raven."

Cat Girl sighed, "Very well. You win Raven. I guess this is goodbye then BB." She smiled.

"What do you..." A flash of light blinded him so he covered his eyes. When he opened them again he saw Raven in Cat Girl's outfit. "Raven?"

The side of Raven's mouth twitched upwards, "So you love me?"

The changeling flushed, "Yeah." He stared at the floor.

Raven stepped forward and tilted his chin upward to look at her.

_Kiss him Raven! Cat Girl shouted._

_Shut up. _She smiled as she pressed her lips against him.

He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The goth brought her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss with more passion as his tongue gained entrance to her mouth and vice versa.

_Go girl, go! Cat Girl cheered along with Raven's emotions._

A giggle came from Rae's throat and Beast Boy broke the kiss, smiling at her, "What's so funny?"

She smiled, "Cat Girl and all my emotions are really happy."

"So are you and Cat Girl the same person?"

"She'll probably always be my split personality but yes, we are the one and the same." Raven giggled. "That's not going to be a problem is it?"

BB grinned, "That's totally awesome!"

Cy walked into the hallway and saw the two, "Hey guys, the party's ready. How come Rae's wearing Cat Girl's outfit?"

Raven growled, "Thanks for reminding me."

"Why? What's wrong with it? I think it makes you look really hot," the green teen smiled.

Cyborg was shocked that he said that and even more shocked when Raven blushed.

"I'm going to go change and then kill Cat Girl and then I'll see you at the party?" She asked shyly.

He bowed, "Would you mind if I picked you up?"

The tin man walked away feeling awkward.

She laughed slightly, "It's in the same building Beast Boy."

He tilted his head, smiling.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yes, you may."

BB grinned as she ran off.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door, feeling as if nothing could make the day any better.

Raven opened the door and smiled at him.

"My lady," he offered her his arm and she took it as she leaned her head on his shoulder, walking down the hall.

When they came into the main room everyone stared at them.

"This is most glorious! Our friends have admitted their feelings for one another!" Starfire spoke happily.

"You got together with the green guy!" Inu Yasha protested. "I thought you said he was nothing but a green mutant alien that you never wanted to be around in a thousand years!"

"I don't want to be around him a thousand years." She smiled.

The green boy's smile faded.

Raven turned toward the changeling, "I want to be around him forever."

He smiled happily, "Really?"

She nodded.

Catwomen and Dove smiled, "Finally."

"What's that supposed to mean," Raven smirked playfully.

"Well it only took you two years to tell him," a voice came from behind them, Sasha. "So do I get to join the titans too?"

Star stared at Rob hopefully with big round eyes shimmering.

He sighed, "Yes."

"I'm surrounded by girls," Inu Yasha grumbled as he slumped into his chair.

"Really mature," Sasha smirked.

Everyone laughed at him.

**In a Dark Abandoned Building**

Slade laughed as he watched the titans from a telescope. "Enjoy yourselves while you can, titans. Soon you will all be working for me; starting with the famous half demon Raven."

**Fin**

**The End to this but there will be a sequel called Beast Control. I know this was short but I _was_ aiming for short but _sweet._ So what do you think of it? Oh and the sequel should either come sometime this weekend or sooner.**


End file.
